


Bad Idea, Great Execution

by KupoKro



Series: Fire Emblem Three Houses [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha Dimitri, Alpha Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animal Traits, Knotting, M/M, Office Sex, Omega Felix, Omega Felix Hugo Fraldarius, happy valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KupoKro/pseuds/KupoKro
Summary: Felix's heat starts at a rather unfortunate time, Dimitri finds out.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Fire Emblem Three Houses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633369
Kudos: 62





	Bad Idea, Great Execution

**Author's Note:**

> For reference, Dimitri is a wolf and Felix is a cat, Maine Coon to be specific.

"Oh fuck, Dimitri!" Felix cried out, only for a gloved hand to cover his mouth.

"Shhh, babe. Gotta be quiet. Your team is right behind that door, remember?" Dimitri chuckled as he continued to harshly thrust into the other as his knot started to swell.

Felix whined, his ears flattening against his head as he threw his head back against the desk. He could feel as Dimitri's knot grew, as it dragged against his insides before getting just too big to press back in easily.

Felix had felt his heat slowly starting the moment he walked into his office. It wasn't bad, only the very start of his pre-heat, he would be able to make it through the day. Though he couldn't help but laugh at himself. Of course, out of all the omegas in the office, he would be the one to get their heat on Valentines. It would be fine though. He would be able to make it through the day. As long as his coworkers didn't need his help. Which, even though he was their manager, they usually avoided asking him for help anyways.

Of course they wouldn't leave him alone today.

By lunch most of his team had walked into his office to hand him a card or chocolate, and the constant stream of people had him on edge. If it wasn't for Mercedes, who figured out his heat was starting when she brought him some homemade sweets, he was sure the rest of his team would've shown up shortly after. Instead Mercedes collected the few cards and chocolates they had for him and brought them to him with nothing more than a smile.

Felix had taken an extra moment to put the cards and chocolates in his bag and to calm down before going to get lunch himself to be sure the few alphas on his team were already gone. He had just rounded his desk when his office door opened to show Dimitri. Felix had watched as Dimitri's nose flared and his ears stood straight, before he slammed the door shut and locked it.

He wasn't even sure what had happened after, as the next thing he knew he was laid back on his desk, his pants gone, legs around Dimitri's waist, their tails intertwined and Dimitri's cock in his ass. Dimitri had set a quick, hard pace from the start. Dimitri leaned over Felix, removing his hand to kiss the other hard.

"Of all days for your heat to start. Should've said something, could've been home in our nest instead." Dimitri growled into Felix's ear.

Felix whined, grabbing onto Dimitri's shoulders and digging his nails into the others shirt. He knew Dimitri wasn't wrong, all he would've had to do was tell him his heat was starting and Dimitri would've had them both home where their nest was.

Instead they were here in Felix's office, while Dimitri fucked him hard, with his team outside the door.

"I would've made it through the day if you had- _nnngh Dimitri right there-_ hadn't walked in and pinned me to my desk." Felix moaned out.

Dimitri just chuckled, grabbing hold of Felix's hips as he changed his angle, getting another moan out of Felix.

_"God, yes!"_

Dimitri always marveled at how he could easily unravel Felix like this. To take him from headstrong to begging. No one else could, no one else would try, not with Dimitri's mark adorning the back of Felix's neck.

He thrust harder into Felix, grinding his knot against the others hole on each thrust, gaining an even higher pitched moan from the other.

"Listen to yourself. Even after telling you to be quiet, that your team is just outside, you still insist on being loud. Still insist on moaning like a whore." Dimitri growled out, biting Felix's neck.

Felix choked on a moan, his body tightening as he came, his cum hitting both his and Dimitri's dress shirts. Dimitri bit harder into Felix's neck as the other came, hard enough to break skin as his thrusts grew harsher. He held Felix close as he forced his knot into Felix's hole, cumming deep into the other.

As soon as Felix whined, this time out of discomfort, Dimitri quickly let go of his neck and carefully picked up Felix, sitting down in the others chair as carefully as he could with his knot still in the other. He grabbed a few tissues, pressing them to the bite.

"Did you really have to bite me so hard?" Felix grunted out.

"Sorry." Dimitri replied.

They both sat there in silence afterwards, enjoying the moment as best they could while hoping no one came to see what was going on. Once Dimitri's knot finally went down, Felix carefully lifted himself off him, holding back a whine at the feeling of being empty. He grabbed his pants and put them on as quickly as he could as Dimitri tucked himself away and grabbed Felix's jacket and bag.

Dimitri handed Felix his things before bending down to lightly nuzzle his face into Felix's, earning a content sigh.

"Come on, let's get home and back to our nest before your heat gets worse." Dimitri said.

Felix just nodded. While he didn't approve of being fucked in his office, and would probably have to apologize to whoever had to clean tonight, he was content. He just followed Dimitri out, not noticing as his team either blatantly stared while laughing to themselves or were trying to act like they heard nothing.

While neither of them planned to spend Valentines day at home, they were fine with this. Spending the day home, in their nest, was better then the dinner they had planned anyways.


End file.
